


I never knew

by fabricdragon



Series: ABO shuffle [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: All The Tropes, Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Omega Mycroft Holmes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, Sharing a Room, Work In Progress, do not copy to any other site, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: Mycroft Holmes and Gregory Lestrade travel together to a high security conference...Mycroft keeps the fact that he is an Omega secret for security reasons.Greg keeps the fact that he is an Alpha secret because of social and work bigotry.explosions happen... possibly literally.





	1. You want me to what?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InnerSpectrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/gifts).

Greg Lestrade slowly closed the office door, “Alright, Mycroft, now that we’re in private…. Can you say that again?”

Mycroft Holmes, looking cool and collected as always, repeated- a bit more clearly now that no one could overhear- “i would like it very much if you could attend a conference with me.” he smiled tightly, “Most of my normal security is unavailable and the…. Person… they wish to have attend with me is entirely unacceptable. You have managed to put up with Sherlock, and you are far easier to put up with than most people.”

Greg raised an eyebrow at the last part, knowing that Mycroft despised being around most people, “uh, thank you? I think that was a compliment- hard to tell with you Holmeses.”

“It was.” Mycroft briefly looked uncomfortable, “i am not… accustomed to having to ask for favors, Inspector… but it would be appreciated.”

“.. alright...uh… I assume you can get me officially assigned, or extra vacation time, or whatnot: what’s involved?” Mycroft looked visibly relieved, which told Greg this was in fact a VERY stressful situation.

“There is a meeting- i take it you understand this is of the utmost security?” when Greg nodded he went on, “Several people from different countries will be in attendance, under cover of an international business meeting- in fact it is a meeting of… ‘minor bureaucrats’ from various places.”

Greg couldn't help but whistle at that, “your kind of minor bureaucrats?”

“Yes.”

“Sorry… go on…”

“Since publicly it is merely a business conference, and taking place in a ‘safe’ resort location, any extra guards would be noticeable… we will all have outer perimeter guards, but most of us are taking…” he made a face, “companions.”

I did not just hear that. Greg stared at him, “you want me to pretend to be uh… a boyfriend?”

“It doesn't matter whether you are believed to be there as a lover, a secret lover masquerading as my secretary, or a platonic traveling companion.” Mycroft said coolly- Greg tried to pretend he had never felt any attraction to Mycroft, ever.

“I am well aware of your bisexuality, Inspector, it is why I assumed you would be able to play the role a bit...while understanding that it is actually an undercover assignment.”

Right, all the interest in me of any other Goldfish. Get over it Greg, the man is not interested- probably not interested in anyone… “Right… you… deduced that.” Greg sighed, “I only have one nice suit-”

“You mean you only have one mediocre suit,” Mycroft raised an eyebrow and it was only years of dealing with the man that let him see the humor.

“Right… so…”

“I took the liberty of reserving you an appointment at a tailors- my car is outside.”

“Now?!”

Mycroft blinked at him thoughtfully, “fittings take time. We have to leave in less than two weeks. As it is you shall be taken shopping for the needed...casual… things later.”

…

Two weeks later, Greg was getting on a plane with new luggage- artfully aged to look like it wasn't as new as it was- ‘casual’ clothes that cost more than his car, and a few suits that he was afraid to eat in.

He’d quietly packed his pheromone blockers and suppressants in his carry on, secure in the knowledge that they wouldn't be going through a normal customs’ search. Mycroft obviously didn't share the usual bigotry about Alphas but packing his medical and social supplies was one of the things that always stressed Greg out about traveling.

It wasn't until he was on the plane that the thought crossed his mind that Mycroft may never have mentioned it- or discussed the logistics of traveling as an Alpha- because he didn’t know….

_ Nah… it wasn't possible. _


	2. And there was only ONE bed...

“Really Mycroft? You have to take Gavin? I'll have to deal with D.I. Dumbrock?” Sherlock narrowed his eyes, “You’re just doing this because you like looking at him.”

Mycroft glared at his extremely annoying- and sometimes too accurate- brother. “No, i am taking GREGORY because he is one of the few people that doesn't drive me mad when I have to be around him eating or drinking anything.” 

“And you like looking at him." Sherlock said smugly.

“Fine! And I like looking at him, but that is of itself not a reason to subject myself to close proximity with ANYONE for this length of time.”

"Have you told him you're an Omega?"

Mycroft reflexively glanced around despite knowing no one else was in earshot. "No, I most certainly have not! Why would I tell anyone that?"

Sherlock looked dubiously at him, “In the event that anything DID happen, isn’t he your security?”

“Yes?”

“So doesn't he need to know?”

Mycroft had the difficulty that Sherlock was quite right: his personal security SHOULD know… “i’ll… brief him once we get there.”

Sherlock looked, if possible, more dubious. “I doubt George holds any bias against Omegas, Mycroft.”

Mycroft just smiled tightly and left. Everyone held a bias of some sort about Omegas: one could hope that Gregory’s bias was less severe, but…. Mycroft shuddered as he considered the types of Omegas - and worse, Alphas- that his career likely brought him into contact with…

…

Mycroft spent- as usual- a great deal of care packing his suppressants, specialized cologne with pheremone blockers, and all the other things that made traveling possible. 

_ There really… I would have to tell him… _

_ ...at some point. _

…

The trip was, as usual, barely tolerable: recirculated air, and strangers- however few- as well as being away from the security of his familiar office always made travel difficult. Admittedly Gregory improved the typical scenery by an order of magnitude, especially in the new clothing. He was wearing some of the more casual clothing- appropriate for a long trip- and the cashmere jumper brought out his eyes, and set his hair off beautifully….

Mycroft forced his attention back to business.

mostly.

...

When they finally arrived and checked in Mycroft was utterly horrified to find that his assistant had booked them a single bed.

“This is why I despise training new assistants,” Mycroft sighed and then muttered, “Anthea never would have done this.”

“Uh…” Gregory looked a bit panicked, “We’re supposed to be… but … ah… i can sleep on the sofa?” he then looked back at the sofa which was more of a loveseat and far too short for either of them. “Maybe not…” he muttered.

They both stood there staring at the bed until Mycroft braced himself, “well… we shall… ask for extra blankets and…. Create a divider i suppose…”

“...right.” Gregory nodded slowly. “We’ll just… deal with this as… mature adults…”

…

Mycroft Took an extra dose of suppressant, used the scent neutralizing soap, and decided the possible skin issues from sleeping slathered in scent neutralizers was simply a problem he would deal with later.

~

Greg didn't know whether to bless or curse the nameless PA, but if he was going to share a BED with Mycroft- gorgeous sexy smart- Holmes? Then he was going to do so after damn near bathing in scent neutralizer.

He took an extra suppressant pill as well…

And still woke up hard as a rock.

Greg swallowed and slipped out of bed, walked- uncomfortably- to the bathroom and found that not ONLY had he gotten the perfectly usual morning erection? He’d actually had his knot start to swell…

Gregory tried willing it away

He tried a cold shower.

He finally gave up and went for a quick and efficient bit of work with his hand…. And ended up biting into a washcloth to avoid making noise- especially to avoid yelling anything embarrassing like ‘Mycroft’.

When he came back out he found, much to his relief, that Mycroft had gone to work out in the fitness center and would use the showers when he came back…

By the time Mycroft got back Greg was dressed, as presentable as he could be, and once again wearing enough scent neutralizers to throw off a bloodhound.

They went to breakfast and …

Greg found himself in the VERY uncomfortable position of meeting all the other ‘companions’ to the ‘minor bureaucrats’ that were in attendance- so far.

He felt… like the only mutt at a dog show, frankly.

Mycroft, at one of the lulls in the conversations, quietly asked if he was alright?

“Not only are most of those companions younger, more clearly combat trained, and more at ease with all this silverware, they somehow all manage to be astonishingly good looking.”

Mycroft gave him a very odd look and then cleared his throat, “Not all of them are younger, although yes many are, some of them are highly combat trained but only about half look to have actual field experience- which you have had in quantity, I cant speak to the silverware, and … I suppose that yes, the other companions present are good looking as well.”

_ Was that… a compliment on my looks? From MYCROFT?! _

Greg damn near floated for the rest of the day.

Mycroft looked perfectly normal until they stepped into the elevator to go back to the rooms to change for dinner, at which point he… sagged.

“Mycroft?!”

“My apologies,” he took a deep breath and stood back up, “I find so many people to be extremely… wearing; especially so many Alphas.”

“... so… many… Alphas?”

“Ah, you would not notice, of course,” Mycroft nodded in a distracted fashion, “But yes- many of the companions were Alphas and a few of my fellow ‘minor bureaucrats’ are… they are fortunately rare, but….”

“Yeah, um… they are…. I mean…”

“You would deal with some in your duties on the MET I expect.”

“Well, I DEAL with some, yes, and we do have a few Alphas in the service…”

Mycroft just nodded and headed straight for the shower… Greg quietly got out the spray scent neutralizer and went over himself quickly.

_ He didn’t know. Oh dear GOD he didn't know… _

**Author's Note:**

> in this word most people are Beta... Alphas and Omegas are fairly rare, and there is a lot of bigotry, prejudice, and assumptions.


End file.
